GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA
GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (aka Cherudim Gundam SAGA, Cherudim SAGA, Cherudim, Gundam of Seven Guns), is Cherudim Gundam loaded with customized arm package called SAGA. SAGA is an abbreviation for 'S'pecial 'A'ssault 'G'undam 'A'rms. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, and again in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 piloted by Leo Sieg. It's also appeared in Gundam EX A and piloted by Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) . Technology & Combat Characteristic While the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam excelled in long-range combat and featured enhanced close-quarters-combat capabilities over its predecessor (GN-002 Gundam Dynames), the unit lacked greater combat effectiveness in CQC. Cherudim is inefficient in closed terrains (jungles, caverns, etc). To that end, Celestial Being developed the 'S'pecial 'A'ssault 'G'undam 'A'rms (SAGA) equipment, to compensate Cherudim's deficiencies; while similar in appearance, its capabilities are different from the original. For weapons and defences, the majority of Cherudim’s armor and weapons had been replaced with lighter and compact equipment for its specialized role. The color of its armor uses darker shades of green. While the GN Shield Bits offered great defensive/offensive applications in open-field combat, the bits affect Cherudim’s mobility and speed in tight spaces; Celestial Being engineers replaced the Shield Bits with stationary armor plating. In addition, the various parts of its armor plating was re-fitted with a different-but-similar-in-appearance armor; suggestively to help increase mobility for Cherudim. Among the changes on its armor and armaments, the Shield Bits stored on the left arm has been replaced with a GN Small Shield. The Shield Bits on Cherudim’s right MS shoulder and knee-caps had been replaced with a series of particle guns. The knee impact-points for the Shield Bits now carry two GN Submachine Guns, which shows similarities to the GN Sniper Rifle II, however, the guns have no secondary feature(s). The removal of the Shield Bits also exposed the GN Drive on the rear skirt; to counter this, CB engineers added thick armor plating around the GN Drive, as well as adding GN Missile Container at its rear for rapid countermeasures and defense. Replacing the GN Sniper Rifle on the right shoulder is a single GN Assault Carbine, a modified version of the GN Sniper Rifle II with a shortened barrel; unlike its original gun, the rifle also doesn't have a secondary functions. The only equipments remain unchanged are its GN Pistol II''s (mounted on the sides of its ''GN Thrusters) and skirt-mounted GN Missiles on the torso; a pair of 1st Generation GN Pistols were added to the sides of its waist (it was never explained why Celestial Being would utilized such antiquated GN weaponry) for added firepower. In terms of systems, the sensor unit on Cherudim's head had been modified so that the forehead targeting scope simply slides down over Cherudim's optics, an inherited design from Dynames’s targeting system. To increase Cherudim’s sensor capabilities in closed-in areas, a secondary sensor unit was included on its SAGA armor (right side chest). The changes would minimize Cherudim’s need for external sensor assistance and allow it to detect potential targets ahead of the enemy. When challenged beyond what Cherudim could normally do, its pilot can activate the Trans-Am System to increase 3x Cherudim’s combat capabilities; however, an unclear ability is its Holographic Sniping System and whether that was retained for the SAGA. Overall, the SAGA system gave Cherudim a means to adapt to special combat conditions, extending the range of its capabilities and longevity with Celestial Being. Armaments ;*GN Beam Pistols :Cherudim contains a pair of 1st Gen GN Beam Pistols which are also used by Dynames. They are stored at the side skirts of the Cherudim ;*GN Beam Pistol IIs :The beam pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers with the pistol handles extended to look like a pair of beam sabers mounted. The pair doubles as both a short-range particle beam gun and a hand-held axe. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN particles like a GN blade. ;*GN Missile Pod :Similar to the Cherudim, missile pods are located in the front armored skirt of the Cheridim SAGA. The four plates will fold outwards to reveal a pair of GN Missiles (2 in each pod, with a total of 8 missiles). The missiles are meant for short to mid-range use. ;*GN Assault Carbine :A GN Sniper Rifle II modified with a shorter barrel for use with mid-range sniping missions and the SAGA's main weapon. ;*GN Missile Container :Located at the rear of Cherudim SAGA, it is mounted to the GN Drive to protect it. GN Missiles in the container are different from those in the skirt, they are more stubby, have a different propulsion mechanism and are meant for attacking enemies in extreme close range. ;*GN Small Shield :A small convenient shield that can either be mounted on the left shoulder or hand carried. It possesses the ability to generate a GN Field for a short amount of time and the middle crystal contain sensors for enemy detection. ;*GN Submachine Guns :The GN Submachineguns are essentially the same as GN Sniper Rifle II of the basic Cherudim but with only the tri-vulcan feature available. It possessed two of these weapons and they are mounted on the legs. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Cherudim SAGA chapter System Features ;*Trans-Am System History Gundam 00V Amy Zimbalist faces Cherudim Gundam SAGA with his GNX-604T Advanced GN-X when the base he is in is attacked by the former. As the narrow passageways in the base do not allow him to use his MS to its maximum potential, he decides to intercept the enemy outside the base. Amy attacks Cherudim SAGA as it leaves the base and as expected, the latter only fired a few shots before its rifle ran out of ammo. He thought that it was his chance, but before he could attack, a new gun has appeared in the enemy's hand. And this repeats several times, causing Amy to shout in frustration, "That's cheating! How much darn equipment does it have!" Amy's MS soon reached its pseudo-solar furnace action time limit, and Cherudim SAGA then quietly left. Picture Gallery Cherudim Gundam SAGA.png|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL1.jpg|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - GN Assault Carbine Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL2.jpg|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - GN Submachine Gun Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL3.jpg|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - GN Small Shield 56311076201205121421113188047646603 013.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA in Gundam EX A. Fan Art Cherudim Gundam SAGA.jpg|Fan art CG, front view. GN-006SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Outline.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA lineart File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Kanji Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Kanji Wallpaper File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper II.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper CHERUDIM_SAGA_07.jpg|GN-006/SA Gundam Cherudim SAGA, Fan art CG Gunpla 00V Cherudim SAGA II.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Model Kit - Cherudim Gundam SAGA.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Gundam 00V - Model Kit - GN-006SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Gundam 00V - Model Kit - GN-006SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Articles & References 00V Cherudim SAGA.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - Specifications/Design 00V Cherudim SAGA III.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - Story Notes & Trivia External Links GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA on MAHQ